Love Hina: Continues
by Lightsfaith
Summary: Love Hina: Continues. The story starts out with Keitaro Urashima has been going to Tokyo U for two years now. While going to one of his class he will meet a new friend, will he cause Keitaro pain. Please Read and Reveiw this is my FanFiction thank you.
1. A new friend

Authors Note: This is the revised version of chapter one. Hope you like it. I like to thank FFML TIM for reviewing my first version. I also wanted to say I hated the scripted form before so I decided to revise chapter one again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu and TokyoPop own it. I do like to think that I own my OC so please ask before you use them.

* * *

**Love Hina: Continues**

**Chapter one: A new friend**

It is now September 1, 2004 and Keitaro Urashima is now attending his second year of Tokyo University. It is 3:30pm in the afternoon and Keitaro is heading to his most hated class, writing class.

"Why do I have to go to a writing class?" said Keitaro while talking to himself. All of a sudden a hand landed on his shoulder. "Because when you make a discovery you have to write a report about the discovery." said Seta, who's Keitaro old employer, friend, and his aunt Haruka wife. Keitaro then screamed out, "Agh Seta-san when did you get here and where is Aunt-Haruk..." POW, Keitaro was hit in the face by Haruka which sent him down the hall into the stair well and out the front door. Five minutes later Keitaro was back supporting a bandage covering a big bump on his head.

"Don't call me aunt. It is just Haruka-san ok." said Haruka. "Yes right no more au..... Ah just Haruka right." said Keitaro.

"So why do you hate writing class?" asked Haruka.

"Mainly because I keep day dreaming in class about Naru and I being more sexually involve, this cause Seta, Haruka, and some of the student pass by to give a sweat drop, and I would say it loud enough for everybody to hear, so when I get back to Hinata-sou Naru will already find out and give me her famous punch." said Keitaro.

"Don't worry about that Keitaro," said Seta "Oh yeah, the writing professor wants to talk to you. "Why me what did I do now?" wined Keitaro.

Keitaro was running to class room 202 (a.k.a. writing class), to meet up with Professor Ryoko Masaki. Keitaro turned a corner and ran right into a woman, face first into her boobs. Of course Keitaro would jump back and start bowing and saying sorry. The person he ran into was professor Ryoko; who is an American/Japanese, tall, light blue hair, yellow eyes, dress like Seta but more skin tight clothes, about her mid-20's, recently gradated from Tokyo University, and boobs in the shape of melons but a little bigger then Kitsune's.

"You should watch where you are going Keitaro." said Ryoko while giggling a bit. "Excuse me Ryoko-sensei, Seta-san told me that you want to talk to me." said Keitaro.

"Yes, I want you to help one of your classmates for awhile." said Ryoko. "Why professor?" asked Keitaro. "He is an America studying aboard here in Japan, I want you to teach him Japanese, and Seta told me you know English." said Keitaro.

"Sure professor I can help him out, oh where is he right now." said Keitaro. "Thank you Keitaro, he is in the library and you can miss today's class so you can help the student out but I expect you in class the next day." said Ryoko.

"Thank you professor, see you tomorrow." said Keitaro.

Then, without warning, Keitaro runs down the hall, to the library, without asking what the American's name is. So as soon as Keitaro gets to the library, he realizes that he doesn't know what the American's name is and was about to scream baka until a Japanese boy about 5'11'', 19 years old, black hair, brown eyes, where's glasses, and dress in a white kacky pants and red polo shirt poked him in the back and said "Hello are you Keitaro Urashima? My name is Steve P. Manz it is very nice to meet you." (_All in English_)

"Yes, my name is Keitaro and it is nice to meet you too and who are you?" said Keitaro. "Like I said I am Steve P. Manz and you are my sensei in Japanese." said Steve. "Oh yeah that's right." said Keitaro this cause Steve to give a sweat drops. "Well let's get to work ok." said Steve.

So after an hour in the library Keitaro and Steve decided that it was time to go home until Steve asked, "Hey Keitaro do you know any good forest areas around here or where ever you live?" Keitaro turning around slowly and nervously asked, "Why?"

"Because I don't have a place to sleep and I like to sleep under the stars also." said Steve. After hearing this Keitaro fault. "Oh ok, Well there is a nice woods next to where I live, hey why don't you live at my place," said Keitaro "I have a room with a sky light that I just put in, plus I own the place." "Ok, sure why not." said Steve.

While in the train cabin Steve and Keitaro was talking to each other when Keitaro says, "I hope Naru won't be mad at me for this." "Who's Naru and why would she be mad?" asked Steve.

"Oh Naru is my girlfriend/fiancé and one of the girls that live in my all girls dormitory." said Keitaro. "After hearing this Steve yelled, "Why you asshole!" Then he punches Keitaro, which sends Keitaro to the front of the train and then he runs to Keitaro saying. "Sorry about that Keitaro, but what do you think I am a girl?"

While supporting a bandage on his head Keitaro said, "That is ok I am like immortal and no I don't think you are girl I just want to help you out." While sighing Steve said, "Ok and sorry about the punch." "I get that a lot, oh we're here." said Keitaro.

It is about 5:15pm, Keitaro and Steve had finally arrived at Hinata-sou.

When Steve and Keitaro got into Hinata-sou and put Steve's bags down. Keitaro said, "Hey Steve you should stay here in the lobby until I round the girls and explain everything, ok." "Ok, I will hang around on the couch." said Steve.

Ten minutes after Keitaro left Steve falls asleep on the couch. At this time Motoko walks into the lobby after her bath, wrapped only in a towel, to find a sleeping man, Steve, on the couch.

Motoko just realized that a man was sleeping on their couch and she screamed out, "Why you perverted man, Boulder Cutting Blade!"

After the smoke cleared and seeing the couch was in two, she notices that he was standing behind her about 5 feet away in a fighting stance. She then proceeded to use _rock splitting slash_ and _cutting demon second form_. After that Steve did an energy blast and said, "Turtle canon" which shot an energy blast that turned into about a thousand flying hot spring turtles. This causes Motoko to use different ki attacks, because of her fear of turtles, and fainted. Keitaro and the others coming running into the lobby after hearing the explosions.

"What's going on in here?" asked Keitaro.

Then Steve still in a fighting stance gave a loud snore, which causes everybody to give a sweat drop. At that point Motoko awakened from her little fainting episode and so did Steve, from his little nap.

After Steve woke up from his short nap he noticed the room was half destroyed, Keitaro and the tenants of Hinata-sou, and also a girl on the floor cloth with a towel on. "What is going on here?" asked Steve.

Everybody except for Steve and Motoko, since she was on the floor already, fall down on the floor.

After realizing that the girls are tenants Steve said, "Hello my name is Steve P. Manz I am the new tenant at Hinata-sou."

This surprised everybody, Keitaro was surprised that Steve was speaking perfect Japanese and the girls were surprised that their new tenant was a boy.

Then the girls yelled, "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**_Please Read and Review Please._**

Authors note: I hope this revised version is better. I also decide to put in a little twist to Steve language a bit. Another thing I won't be able to update until weekends.


	2. Can He Stay?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu and TokyoPop do. I do like to think that I own my OC so please ask before you use them. 

To FFML TIM thank you for being the first person to review my first chapter. Thank you, I really appreciate the comments so I went back and fixed the mistakes. Thank you for your honesty.****

* * *

Love Hina: Continues

**Chapter 2: Can He Stay?**

After the shock of having another boy living in Hinata-sou, the girls and Keitaro decided to head to the war room/attic. It was more like the girls wanted to go and dragged poor Keitaro with them for a little talk about having another guy living in the dormitory. Being the maddest out of the girls and Keitaro's fiancé, Naru was the first to speak up. "What is the meaning of this Keitaro-kun?" Ready to run and with a look of nervousness on his face, (in fact he would have run if Motoko and Kitsune were not blocking his only escape routes,) Keitaro said, "Well Naru-chan, he's a new friend of mine from school, ah... I am his tutor in Japanese, ah..... he needs a place to sleep, and oh he could not find an apartment." "He spoke perfect Japanese before Urashima-kun," said Motoko. Yeah I should ask Steve about that, thought Keitaro.

Meanwhile, in the lobby, Steve got hungry and started to roam around the dormitory until he found his goal, the kitchen. I wonder what should I cook, oh I know, thought Steve.

Back at the attic, the discussion to let Steve stay was swaying more to Steve's side then Naru's side. "Well Keitaro-kun, what are you going to do?" asked Kitsune. "How about if we let him stay a month, until he finds an apartment?" said Keitaro. "I just don't know," said Naru. "Come on Naru-sempai, it is only a month," said Shinobu. "Yeah he also looks like he could be a fun new playmate," said Su. Everybody, especially Keitaro, gave a sweat drop knowing what Su means about playmate, (playmate in Su case means to play with the person which causes the person to have their body to be crunched, smashed, or totally destroyed.) I might have some fun with him plus he is cute, thought Kistune. "He is at least a real Tokyo U student not like when Urashima-kun first came here," said Motoko. "Fine, he can stay," said an angry and frustrated Naru.

After the little meeting in the attic Keitaro and the girls came down stairs to tell Steve the good news only to find that Steve was not in the lobby. "Where has that male gone to now?" said an angry Motoko. "See he was up to no good, he is probably a thief and (turning to face Keitaro) Keitaro-kun this is entirely your fault," said an angry Naru. "Please Naru-chan, Motoko-chan wait I... didn't... please stop... no," screamed Keitaro before Naru and Motoko sent Keitaro flying.

"Hey what's going on in here," said Steve who is now dressed like a chef. With fire in her eyes Naru said, "Where have you been?" "Who me, I kind of got hungry so I went and found the kitchen and made dinner for everybody," said Steve "It is also my way to show thanks for letting me stay, even if it is just for the couple of hours I have been here, (just then notice Keitaro was missing) where is Keitaro-san? I want to say I am sorry but I can't stay."

Just getting back to the lobby Keitaro said, "Why?" "Well when I was exploring for the kitchen I came across the outdoor bath, well I didn't know about you Keitaro-san but I rather not have any girls come in while I am taking a bath," said Steve. "Oh, don't worry about that I have a bath upstairs, you and me can make up times when we can take our bathrooms," said Keitaro. "Well that's settled, how about we eat?" asked Kitsune."

With everybody gathered at the table Steve brings out two huge pots and Tama brought out one regular pot. "Thank you my little flying friend," said Steve. "Myuh," said Tama after receiving a little turtle treat from Steve. "Ok everybody eat and enjoy my family spaghetti recipe and if feel you can handle my special spaghetti sauce it is in....(Steve then notice that Su was pouring his special spaghetti sauce on to her spaghetti noodles) oh wait don't it is too spicy," yelled Steve! But it was too late. Su had already started to eat her spaghetti. What surprised Steve was that Su finished the entire pot and still ask for more. "W-what but h-how could you eat all that, my special spicy spaghetti sauce that I thought I was only person able to eat it, and asked for more food?" asked a very surprised and stunned Steve. "Well, Steve-san I am very energetic so I need to consume more food then a normal human and for your sauce that is not spicy at all," said Su. She then whips out a bottle of her own royal family spaghetti sauce and said, "Here try some of my family sauce." "What do yo.. blaaghhh!", said Steve before being force fed some of the spaghetti with Su's spaghetti sauce.

People walking past the steps that lead to Hinata-sou suddenly heard a man screaming HOT!!!!!

* * *

**Please Read and Review Please**

Author Notes:

Sorry everybody for taking so long to update. I had a major writers block and also sorry for having chapter 2 so short. I will have chapter 3 done and ready to go by this week I hope.


	3. Steve's History

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu and TokyoPop do. I do like to think that I own my OC so please ask before you use them.

**Love Hina: Continues**

**Chapter 3: Steve's History**

**Previously:**

People walking past the steps that lead to Hinata-sou suddenly heard a man screaming HOT!!!!!

* * *

After a good five minutes of drinking water Steve finally was able to speak. "What is that sauce Su-chan, it was amazingly spicy!" said a very red Steve. "Well Steve-san it is a royal delicacy where I come from." said Su. "Royal delicacy, where are you from Su-chan?" asked a very confused Steve. "I am from the royal kingdom MolMol." said Su. "WHAT!?" said surprised Steve. "Maybe we should all introduce are self's." said Keitaro. 

So everybody went into the lobby. Su decided to introduce herself in her own why by jump kicking Steve in the head and saying, "Hi my name is Kaolla Su and I am a princess of the Kingdom of MolMol, first year Tokyo U student, and genius inventor." It is very nice to meet you Su-chan." said Steve while rubbing his head. What a princess here, what did I get myself into now, thought Steve?

Next was Shinobu. "Hello Steve-san I am Shinobu Maehara age 17, a senior in high school, the Hinata-sou and tea house cook, and I am also studying to become a Tokyo U student also." It is nice to meet a beauty like you Shinobu-chan, while kissing her hand, said Steve. The comment causes Shinobu to blush. Next to introduce herself was Kitsune who was already red from the sake. "Hello Steve-san," she said seductively, I am Mitsune Konno, but everybody calls me Kistune, age 23 and do you want to go upstairs and you learn more about me. "What got into you Konno-san?" said Steve while back away very slowly and wondering honestly what did I do to get myself into. Then Naru hit Kitsune across the head with a paper fan. "Knock it off Kitsune-san," said Naru then turned around to face Steve, "Oh I am sorry my name is Naru Narusegawa I am a Tokyo U student, age 22, and Keitaro's fiancé." "Hello Naru-san it very nice to meet you." said Steve while bowing at the waist. She is a nice girl, Keitaro is so lucky to find her, thought Steve.

Last was Motoko Aoyama. Hello Manz-san I am Motoko Aoyama age 20, first year Tokyo U student and heir to the Gods..." but was stopped when Steve held his hand up and said, "Gods cry school." This shocked everybody specially Motoko. "How did you know that?" said a very surprise and angry Motoko. "Well I should know since I am the heir of the Gods cry school of Marital Arts." said Steve.

"WHAT!?" said everybody. "Well maybe I should start at the beginning," said Steve, "Well lets see oh yeah know I remember." This causes everybody to sweat drop. "O.k. along time ago the Gods' Cry School of Martial Arts was once tied with the Gods' Cry School, but one day Motoko and my ancestor had a fight which cause the school to spilt into two school, one of swordsmanship and one of martial arts. Both schools stayed in Kyoto, but the martial art school moved to the other side of Kyoto and hides itself inside the forest there. Years later my mother decided to visit her relatives in South Korea where she meet my father an American who was in the Navy. They fall in love and married in 1984 and had me the same year. Then in 1989 my father was sent to the Persian Golf. In 1991 the Persian Golf War started and my mother volunteer as medic and was sent over too. My sister, baby bother, and me was sent to my uncle place. His name was Roshi, Roshi the Kame senin (turtle hermit), but he was kind of weird also if remember right he watched girls exercise videos what was weirder he just watched not exercise just watched them I still don't know why." All the girls just sweat drop while Keitaro was just as confused as Steve about his uncle behavior.

"Well my uncle was the first to teach martial arts, but not the Gods' Cry School of Martial Arts. The reason is that when he was young he found this book about an ancient race that worships turtle's." said Steve. "What really I got to call Seta about this." said a very excited Keitaro. "Do you mean professor Seta at Tokyo U?" said Steve. "Yes, how did you know about Seta?" said a very surprise Keitaro. "Well Seta is a friend of the family, but we will get back to that, well back to my story. Let's see oh yeah after the war my mother came back and took my siblings and me home where she taught us about our family history and martial arts. I got into story writing in High school. My mother suggested that I go to Tokyo U. So I tried the exam, but I failed so I went to a city in Wisconsin called Madison and worked as security officer at a corporate building until I past the exam. Then that brings us up to the present." said Steve.

After the Steve little history story Motoko got up and said, "I don't believe you." "What do you mean?" said a confess Steve. "That, two schools bearing the same name Gods' Cry School." said a very anger and frustrated Motoko. "Well it true, asks your sister Tsuruko-san." said an anger Steve. "How do you know about my sister." said Motoko. "Well we met once, I think about a year ago during my train session with my mother she came up to us talked to my mother and then challenge my mother, just to test my mom's skills I guess. My mom won, but was badly wounded and had to go to the hospital. Tsuruko-san became my sensei until mom left the hospital and then she left. So I decided that I wanted to see her again so with my study's I will search for her and thank her for the training me." said a now claim Steve. "That's it I challenge you Steve-san to a dual and if I win you tell the truth the entire truth." said an angry Motoko while holding her sword.

"We really don't have to fight you know." said Steve in a karate still gi. "Yes we have to." said Motoko with eyes glowing.

Then suddenly Motoko unleashed waves after waves of ki attacks. Which Steve just dodged with ease. Then Steve jumped and unleashed a ki attack with his leg and said Boulder Cutting Kick which caught Motoko off guard and sent her flying. With that the match was done and Steve was the winner.

The first person to reach Motoko was Steve. "Motoko-san, Motoko-san, are you all right." said a very scared Steve. "I fin...." said Motoko before she fainted. "Motoko-san." screamed everybody.

Motoko awaken the next day on the couch with a wet rag on her head. Right next to her was Steve fast asleep. So this baka took care of me, but how did he beat me, thought Motoko?

Please Read and Review.

* * *

**Author's note:** Ok I kind did a half hazard to this chapter I am sorry, but I won't be able to write any more until this weekend is over. Sorry. 


	4. Bad Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu and TokyoPop do. I do like to think that I own my OC so please ask before you use them.

**Love Hina: Continues**

**Chapter 4: Bad Dream**

**Previously:**

Motoko awaken the next day on the couch with a wet rag on her head. Right next to her was Steve fast asleep. So this baka took care of me, but how did he beat me, thought Motoko?

* * *

Thanks to her many years of training Motoko was able to sneak to her room and change into her formal training hakama and gi and go to the drying deck to train, all without awaking anybody except for one. I am glad that Motoko-chan is a better now; well I should start training now I'm glad Keitaro don't mind I cut down one of his trees thought Steve.

* * *

The previous night outside Keitaro's room

"Hey Keitaro-san I would like to ask you a question." said Steve. "Sure no problem Steve-san what is it?" said Keitaro. "Well I do need to train and all so I wonder if you don't mind that I cut down one of your trees to make a training partner." said Steve. "Sure but you know I can train with you." said Keitaro. "Thank you Keitaro-san and about the training with me you can if you want to, but I train in the morning and that is the time you train with Motoko-chan right." said Steve. "Yeah your right, oh are you going to take care of Motoko-chan tonight?" said Keitaro. "Yes I am, well I will see you in the morning Keitaro-san." said Steve.

* * *

Back to the present on the drying deck at Hinata-sou

While Motoko was training she felt a very strong ki energy heading towards the woods. While walking towards to the side of the deck she was wondering who could produce such incredible ki energy. While she look over the railing, she saw Steve stand in front of an old tree; that was very old, bare no leafs, and ready to fall down; and he was praying in front of the tree.

"Your death old great tree will help me train and help Keitaro make rice in that old stone stove. So I thank you oh great tree." prayed Steve.

Then Steve stepped back and did a series of chops and kicks. This turned the tree into a wooden training partner and four piles of even burning wood. Well that is done now to train. After witnessing Steve's ki energy and strength Motoko head in. I should call onee-san about this Manz character thought Motoko. After about an hour of training Steve decided to go in and get cleaned up before school. On his way in, Steve turns around to see his training partner in pieces. Maybe I should call mom and have her send me my metal training partner thought Steve while he was walking in.

* * *

One week later

Well it has been a week and all the girls, except for Motoko, expected that Steve was living in the apartment with them for now. Manly cause there was several incidents where Steve would walk down the hall with a small notebook and pen in hand, to write story ideas down, and come across Motoko changing or all naked with doors wide opened. Of course Steve will notice this, have a nose bleed, and kiss the sky all thanks to Motoko. While this would happen some time Steve was always a prefect gentleman. He would help Shinobu with the cooking, Keitaro with his cleaning chores, Su with her dangerous inventions, Naru and her sometimes relation problems with Keitaro and his archeology interest, and Kitsune well he would pretend to drink with her.

Well that morning Keitaro went to the bathroom. He kind of stepped in while Motoko was in. "Sorry, Motoko-chan I didn't mean to step in while you are in the bathroom!" screamed Keitaro while he was running away. "Come back here you miserly excuse for male, you baka!" yelled Motoko while chasing him with her sword out and sending ki attacks.

Keitaro around the corner and ran past Steve, who was again writing down more story ideas. "Hey Keitaro-san what's up?" said Steve. Then Steve heard "ROCK SPLITTING SWORD" form behind him. He turned around to see a vortex was coming at him form Motoko. After sending Steve into the sky Motoko just then realized that she sent to the wrong person into the sky.

While flying in the sky Steve pulls out his spare pen and pad out. Well since it semis that I spend some of my time up here, I am going to put this in my story thought Steve. He then turned around to see his was coming to an end. Oh this going hurt thought Steve. He then brace for the landing hit, but it never came. Steve opened his eyes and founded out that he landed in a pillow truck. "Who would have thought there would be a pillow truck with an open top." said a relived Steve.

Back at Hinata-sou the door bell rang. "Hello." said Motoko. "I have a crate for a Steve Manz." said the UPS man. "Oh he is staying here I will sign for him, if that is ok." said Motoko. "That is fine, so sign here and the crate is over there, and"said the UPS man, "have a nice day." "Thank you and have nice day too." said Motoko. I wonder what's in that crate and I feel a strange aura coming from it, thought Motoko.

It was about around 5:00pm when Steve got back to Hinata-sou and everybody was in the lobby waiting for him. "Hello Manz-san you have a crate here." said Motoko. "Oh who could it come from," said a confess Steve while looking for the sender address, "Oh Kami it's from my mother, but how did she find out where I'm currently staying at?" said now a really confessed Steve. "Well, I called onee-san about the time you came, to ask her about you, and she said that everything you told us was true." said Motoko. "Then she must of called my mother and told her where I was staying at," said Steve, "Well lets see what she sent me, I hope my systems and games."

When Steve opened the crate what was in was a small book shelf. Everybody except for Steve gave a sweat drop. "Wow she sent my special book shelf that I made this is so cool," said an excided Steve, "I wonder if the bokken, that Tsuruko-san gave me, is still in the secret compartment." When Steve opens the compartment, he just turned around and went to his room with out saying a word. "What was that all about it," said Keitaro while looking in the compartment, "It just a Katana in here and bokken?" Only Motoko could see that the katana was radiating a very sad aura.

Back at Steve room, Steve was laying down on his futon and falling asleep wondering why, did his mother sent him that accursed sword.

* * *

Steve's Dream

While walking at Mall as a security officer Steve heard some gun shot's and screaming coming from center court. Steve runs there to see his fellow officers and some costumers injured or dead caused by gun shot's wounds. The shooter sees Steve and tried to shot him, but he was out of bullets so he pulls a sword, like out King Arthur's age, came after Steve. Luck for Steve, he was standing right next to a store that sales swords, he ask the sales manager for a katana. Then the battle begun as fast as it started it was over the shooter was on the floor and the Police had arrived. "Please stay down and take your punishment, I really don't want to fight you ok." said Steve while turning his back and walking away.

Next minute Steve heard another scream, he then turned around to see the shooter was standing up and was about to cut he from his head to his stomach. Steve with blind fury just slit the guy's gat open and did a 360 and took his head off, all while smiling.

Steve just then realize what he done, he dropped the sword and fell to his knees crying. Then Steve let out a scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

End of Steve's Dream

* * *

Inside the Hinata-sou everybody heard Steve scream NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO and came rushing in to find out what wrong. "Steve-san what the problem?" asked everybody. "It is nothing just a bad dream just a bad dream." said Steve while still sweating.

**Please Read and Review**

Author Note's: Sorry I took so long to update I just had major writer's block.


End file.
